<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 23 by MyShipLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510635">Day 23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife'>MyShipLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Magnus, who lives above him, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>Sorry I didn't post before NYE, time has been missing lately. And another apology, because today will be the last installment of the Christmas countdown. I want to focus more on my WIP, because I'm close to the last written chapter and I really need to get moving on the next ones!</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this last one, I didn't want to stop it, but at some point, I kinda had to ;) </p>
<p>As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec came home from his night shift from the hospital, with the only wish of sleeping for hours until he’d have to go back. He loved his job, truly, but the time around Christmas was usually the busiest, with many home injuries and the ER were often packed from the beginning till the end of his shift.</p>
<p>He had barely gone over the threshold that he heard it. The music. Now, he usually didn’t have anything against music. But lately, more accurately for the last seven days, his neighbor had been playing Christmas carols extremely loud during the day. Maybe it wasn’t his neighbor’s fault that he slept during the day but the music was so loud that Alec didn’t even understand how the neighbors weren’t complaining.</p>
<p>Or maybe people liked hearing Christmas carols. Alec’s sister would often make fun of him and call him a Grinch because Alec didn’t really share the Christmas spirit. He didn’t celebrate and usually spent the day working. He had stopped going to his parents’ Christmas dinner when the question of his marital status had become the only important topic around the table. This had been six years ago. This had also been the last time Alec had seen his parents. </p>
<p>The music stopped for a short while, until a new tune began. Alec tried to think of something else and went for a shower. But even in the bathroom, all he could hear were the notes of yet again the same song as yesterday. Once he was dry and almost ready for bed, he put on jeans and a tshirt, and went to try and have a civil conversation with his neighbor.</p>
<p>He climbed the stairs, knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and Alec would lie if he said he wasn’t taken aback. The man behind the door was in full Christmas attire: antlers, t-shirt, socks… He was even wearing sparkly make-up, which made his eyes look utterly gorgeous, a rich honey color that complimented his skin tone in the best way.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?”<br/>“Ah yes, sorry. I’m Alec, I live just under your apartment.”<br/>“Oh, so you’re doctor handsome.”<br/>“Excuse me?”<br/>“That’s how Mrs Muller calls you, I thought you knew.”<br/>“Ugh, this woman… She gets a new nickname for me every year. Last year she learned I was a doctor, guess I should have expected something along those lines if previous ones were any indication.”<br/>“She’s not wrong though. Anyway Alec, since I know you certainly didn’t come here to talk about your nickname, what can I help you with?”<br/>“Would you mind turning the Christmas Carols down a little? I’m not a Christmas music type of person to begin with, but I just got home from my shift and I’d really like to get a few hours of sleep. I don’t want to sound rude or anything, I know my sister gets on my case enough for being a Grinch, but I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need you to.”<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it carried that much.”<br/>“Well, I can hear the songs and the words so yeah, kind of a lot.”<br/>“You should have come sooner. I’ve been listening to music for more than ten days now.”<br/>“Oh I know, believe me. But again, it’s your place and most of the time, I don’t mind.”<br/>“I’ll turn it down. If anything like this happens again, you know you can come up here anytime. I work from home and I listen to music all day long.”<br/>“I will. Thanks for understanding.”<br/>“Magnus, my name is Magnus.”<br/>“Thanks Magnus. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get a few hours of sleep before my next shift in 24 hours.”</p>
<p>Alec nodded, left Magnus’s door and went back to his apartment, where he stumbled into bed as soon as he entered his bedroom. When he woke up five hours later, it was just after lunch time so he decided to go out and grab something to eat. Before he could though, he found a package on the floor, in front of his door, with his name written on it.</p>
<p>He took the box and went to open it on his table. Inside were many different types of cookies, all homemade, and a small note on top.</p>
<p>“Alec, Sorry for the noise those last days. I don’t think I would have been as patient as you were. I hope you got some sleep. I baked those today and thought you would enjoy them, despite not being a Christmas type of guy ;) Take care, Magnus.”</p>
<p>Alec smiled at the note and tried one of the cookies. They tasted delicious, like a perfect mix between sugar and various flavors. Some he could guess, like cinnamon or vanilla, some others he knew but couldn’t place.</p>
<p>And for the second time in a day, Alec went upstairs to knock on his neighbor’s door. When Magnus opened the door, Alec saw a hint of a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Already up?”<br/>“My sleep schedule is a mess, I know. I just wanted to thank you for the cookies, they were delicious.”<br/>“Were?”<br/>“Well yeah, I hadn’t eaten since yesterday and they tasted so good.”<br/>“Thanks, it was my mom’s recipe. She gave it to me when I moved out, but I never baked until she passed. It was her thing.”<br/>“I’m sorry for your loss.”<br/>“It was years ago Alec, but thank you. That’s probably one of the reasons why I love Christmas so much, it reminds me of her.”<br/>“You definitely would make her proud then, because they taste heavenly.”<br/>“Would you like some more? I have tons in my kitchen.”<br/>“I wouldn’t want to overstep.”<br/>“I’m offering Alec. Please come in. I could maybe brew us some coffee as well? Get to know each other better? I moved in a few weeks ago, new building, new city, new everything. It’d be nice to know someone around here.”</p>
<p>Alec entered Magnus’ apartment, which was the same as his, and followed him to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Where did you move from?”<br/>“I lived in Boston for a few years, so I’m not technically extremely far from my friends, but New York is still very different.”<br/>“Oh yes, truly. What did you do in Boston?”<br/>“Same as I do here, I’m a freelance designer. I work for various companies and create pieces for new collections. I wish I could launch my own but it’s extremely difficult to make a name for yourself in this business.”<br/>“I wouldn’t know, but I believe you without a doubt.”<br/>“What about you, I know you’re a doctor but what is your specialty?”<br/>“I’m a trauma surgeon and head of the ER. At some point, I’d like to handle post trauma, but I enjoy the rush too much for now. Maybe when I’m older.”<br/>“How old are you?”<br/>“34. You?”<br/>“32.”<br/>“You look younger. I mean, I thought you were younger, but I’m pretty bad at guessing people’s age. Always have been. But you look great. Please stop me…”</p>
<p>Magnus laughed at that and just shook his head.</p>
<p>“Why would I stop you? You’re complimenting me, I’m loving it!” <br/>“I have the worst habit of babbling when I get nervous and don’t have enough sleep in my system.”<br/>“Why are you nervous?”<br/>“Let’s just say social interaction isn’t my forte.”<br/>“You’re doing great if that helps. I might be biased though, because I think you look great too.”</p>
<p>Alec smiled at Magnus and they went on chatting about everything and nothing. From that day forward, they would find a way to see each other every day Alec was in his apartment at regular hours. Three weeks in, a few days before Christmas, Magnus knocked on Alec’s door, to find a disheveled man opening the door. Alec tried his best to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey Magnus.”<br/>“You look terrible Alec.”<br/>“Gee thanks.”<br/>“You know I don’t mean anything by that. What happened?”<br/>“I lost someone on the table today. Bad car crash. I usually need a few days to reset my system.”<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“Sadly, it’s part of the job. Let’s change the subject, ok?”<br/>“Ok. I actually came to tell you that Christmas will be happening at my place this year, my friends are coming over, and I wanted to know if you’d like to join us?”<br/>“Magnus, that’s very kind of you, but I’d feel like I’m intruding.”<br/>“You really wouldn’t. They already know you. I talk about you all the time.”<br/>“You do?”</p>
<p>The smirk Alec sent Magnus’ way didn’t go unnoticed.</p>
<p>“Of course I do Darling, you’ve become my closest friend here. I mainly see you.”<br/>“I’m kidding Magnus. I talk about you all the time too. Iz can’t wait to meet you.”<br/>“I’m sure your lovely sister and I will get along just fine.”<br/>“I’m sure you will and you have no idea how much that scares me.”<br/>“Why? We’re both adorable.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Is that sarcasm I detect?”<br/>“I don’t see what you mean… Do you want to stay and watch a movie? If you don’t have anything planned that is. I could use the company.”<br/>“I’m all yours Darling. What do you want to watch?”<br/>“Something fun.”<br/>“Fun it is.”</p>
<p>An hour in the movie, Alec had moved closer to Magnus, until their shoulders and legs brushed. Days like these were the ones Alec missed having family the most. He didn’t have anyone to hug or just to cuddle with. And it would probably be weird to ask Magnus, even if they did spend a lot of time together. Would it be weird? Alec didn’t have time to think it over too much, as he felt Magnus move next to him and lift his arm to put it behind Alec.</p>
<p>“Darling come here.”<br/>“You sure you don’t mind?’<br/>“I really don’t. And I’m sure you could use a hug.”</p>
<p>Alec just let himself fall into Magnus’ embrace and enjoy the other man’s warmth. They moved together so that Alec was partly laying on top of Magnus, while the other man drew small circles on Alec’s back.</p>
<p>At first, Alec didn’t really do anything. He was on his side, his head on Magnus’ chest, one hand tucked on his side while the other remained on his own hip. As minutes went by, Alec slowly inched forward and at some point, he had to move his hand. He placed it on the couch, but he wasn’t really comfortable that way. He was hesitating on where to move it when he felt more than heard Magnus’ chuckle.</p>
<p>“You know you can touch me, right? I’m not going to melt or anything.”<br/>“I didn’t know if you’d be comfortable.”<br/>“Darling, you’re half laying on top of me, you can put your hand on my stomach.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ lower front and as he did just that, he felt himself drift slowly until his head was close to his hand. Magnus’ fingers moved from Alec’s back to his head, where they played with the hair. </p>
<p>Alec opened his eyes to see and was surprised when he realized it was dark in the room. He had moved some more, and his head was fully on top of Magnus’ legs, looking towards the ceiling. Turning around, he saw Magnus looking at him, eyes shining in the dark.</p>
<p>“Hi Sleeping Beauty.”<br/>“Hi. Sorry for falling asleep on you, literally. You should have woken me up.”<br/>“You looked so calm I couldn’t find it in me to do so. What’s two hours? I rested too.”<br/>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Alec tried to move but he felt Magnus hold him in place.</p>
<p>“Don’t be. You needed someone. I’m glad I came to see you tonight, and I’m glad I could help you.”<br/>“Me too.”<br/>“How are you feeling?”<br/>“A bit better, thanks to you.”<br/>“Do you want me to stay a little longer?”<br/>“I’m probably going to head to bed and watch some more tv there, fall asleep in front of it and head back to work tomorrow.”<br/>“Oh, ok. Then I’m going to go.”<br/>“Oh, yeah sure. I mean…”</p>
<p>Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. He hadn’t really meant to ask Magnus to join him in bed, but waking up on Magnus’ lap, after the day he’d had, Alec’s barriers had fallen down. And maybe it was too soon, and maybe Magnus wasn’t interested in playing household with Alec, but Alec hadn’t found it in himself to stop the sentence. He saw the moment Magnus’ brain registered what Alec had meant.</p>
<p>“Alec? Do you want me to stay some more?”<br/>“I’d like that. We can stay here and watch tv on the couch, that’s fine.”<br/>“But you’d be more comfortable in bed?”<br/>“I’m sorry Magnus. I didn’t mean to imply anything.”<br/>“Don’t be Darling. It makes sense, you’re way too tall to nap on this. Are you sure you don’t mind me joining you?”</p>
<p>Alec looked at Magnus and saw his own insecurities mirrored in the other man’s eyes. Alec just shook his head, slowly, while inching closer to Magnus, leaving enough time for the other man to move out of the way if he wanted to. But he didn’t, and soon, Alec’s lips fell on Magnus’. The kiss was soft and slow, just a reassurance that there was something there, something more than just a friendship blooming.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind you joining me, but I’ll understand if you’d prefer we stay here.”<br/>“Are you planning on having your wicked way with me?”<br/>“Magnus, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t…”<br/>“Alec, relax, I was just kidding.”<br/>“That’s not funny.”<br/>“It is Darling. You’re just too tired to realize it. Come on, lead the way, let’s go watch some more tv.”</p>
<p>Alec linked his fingers with Magnus’ and lead him to his bedroom. He offered him a shirt and some sleeping pants and let him get ready in the bathroom. Once they were both in night apparel, they moved to the bed.</p>
<p>“Do you have a favorite side?”<br/>“Not really. I sleep in the middle.”<br/>“So do I.”<br/>“Then I guess we’ll have to share Darling. On or under the covers?”<br/>“As you prefer, I’m fine with both.”<br/>“Alexander I need to ask you something, for which I think I already have the answer but I just want to be certain.”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“You do want me to spend the night, right?”<br/>“Yes, of course. You’re wearing my pajamas Magnus.”<br/>“Just wanted to be sure. Then I’d prefer under the covers, because I’m going to fall asleep and I’m usually cold during the night.”<br/>“Under it is.”</p>
<p>They moved under the covers and Once they were on their sides, Alec felt Magnus bring him closer. Once they were only a few inches apart, they just smiled at each other and Magnus dropped a kiss on Alec’s lips.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to watch tv? You look exhausted.”<br/>“I could do with some cuddles instead.”<br/>“See, I knew it! I knew you were just a big softie inside! Come here.”</p>
<p>Alec moved until he was flush against Magnus and the other man could draw patterns on his back.</p>
<p>“Alec?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”<br/>“Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”<br/>“I’d like that.”<br/>“Me too. So yes, I guess I’m your boyfriend.”<br/>“Good night boyfriend, sweet dreams.”<br/>“Good night Magnus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took notes of several chapters you guys wanted me to continue in the future, but I don't know if I'll move forward with those or just start new stories. I'm always glad to know which ones you'd like to see move to multi-chapters though, thanks for this!</p>
<p>And I'll get to answering everyone's messages next week possibly, once the kids are back in school!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>